Always Loyal
by AnEchoOfTime
Summary: What if Zim was a girl instead? A lot more than you think gets changed... [From Academy training onward]. Re-wrote chapter one, now it's MUCH better. Please re-review it.
1. Reunion

I'm not sure what compelled me to write this. I guess I was just thinking the weird things I think, and this popped up.  
  
This will follow Zim, as a female, from the Academy to present day and beyond. I'm thinking this will be an odd story. I'm actually making up her past as I go along, and all things will explained in later chapters, believe me. Some things may happen in this that won't fit, but it will be explained later, I assure you. I'm thinking this will be an interesting story, but I want to hear from you. And I'm not going to put on some arrogant speech about how flames don't hurt, because they do. Please, I don't like being burned. But if you really must flame me, then go ahead. I cannot stop you. Just think before you do, m'kay?  
  
Anyways, I'd say that this is, at the moment, during the Irken equivalent of the eighth grade. I dunno.  
  
Well, on with this bizarre story.  
  
Reviewers will get cheeses and flu viruses!  
  
~Beth, wondering when her mind became so messed up.  
  
* * *  
  
UPDATE: Okay, I rewrote some of the parts of the frickin' chapter, so Zim is IC. PLEASE RE-REVIEW PEOPLES, I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT!!!  
  
Tenn sighed and rolled her eyes as the teacher told everyone to get out their notebooks. As slowly as Irkenly possible, she reached her arm to her Pak to receive the notebook that a robotic arm just deposited. She put it on her dark purple desk and opened it, with no intention whatsoever to actually /write/ in it.  
  
She yawned loudly as the teacher opened her mouth. The other students started snickering and the teacher glared.  
  
"Do you /want/ detention, Tenn?" She asked softly yet threateningly. Her emerald-eyed gaze continued to bore into Tenn, making her flinch.  
  
"N-no, my Teacher." She said, feigning fright. Tenn prided herself for being such a wonderful actress as the teacher slowly walked to the front of the class again, beginning to describe the frightful Cold War that had gone on between them and the Planet Meekrob.  
  
Tenn's friend, El, passed her a note. 'Look at the third desk from the right in the front row if you want to see a freak.' It said. Curious, and feeling quite evil, she looked.  
  
There was Zim, her unadorned, -yet certainly not plain- curly antennae bobbing up and down as her pen furiously wrote /every word/ the teacher said, her crimson eyes narrowed in concentration. If she weren't so short, she could have been considered a beautiful Irken, and perhaps with the bloodline of the Tallest, in another failed attempt to create an heir to the throne.  
  
Like all Irkens, Zim knew nothing of her lineage. However, like almost none, she actually wanted to know. You see, she was quite curious for an Irken. Most just obeyed, and barely even thought, just wanting to serve the Empire. Zim, like most Irkens, wanted to make something of herself, prove herself worthy to the Empire. Being so short, she knew it would be no easy task. But for now, she was content just taking notes, feeling rather smug about the fact that she was the only one, so most likely would be the only one to pass. She didn't even notice the snickers from the third row as the popular girls, Tenn and El among them, were talking about the new 'short freak', and planning to make her stay at the Academy hell.  
  
".And because of Tallest Vich's sacrifices, the cold war was ended. However, not the relationship between Irk and Meekrob. We still want them extinct, and they still want us extinct." Their tall Teacher, Pelle, concluded in a soft voice.  
  
Zim's hand immediately shot up, urgency in her gestures.  
  
"Yes...Zim?" Pelle growled, none-too-happy.  
  
Zim cleared her throat softly. "Well, I would just like to comment on the fact that you failed to mention the events that passed between the years 909 and 913. I'm sure something must have happened then." She meant to say boldly, but her normally strong voice sounded soft and small, which was actually quite fitting for how she was built. It was surprising that someone so small could have such powerful lungs. Zim was desperately trying to become a teachers pet, much as it disgusted her. But she had nothing to lose.  
  
"Ah, well, yes, something /did/ happen then, something significant." Pelle began, "But, the Tallests themselves have forbidden /anyone/ to speak of it." She chuckled evilly. "Oh, if only I were allowed to tell you all, that would get you all laughing till your sides split, and those Tallests would feel even more foolish." At this she laughed even harder, and was met with a chorus of 'Why can't you tell us?' At this, she suddenly stopped laughing, her gaze hardening, "Would you /like/ to be prisoners?" She hissed irritably. This was met by silence. "Would you /like/ me to be executed because of your idiosyncrasy?!" This was met by a general murmur of agreement, however. Regaining her composure, she walked back to the front of the room. "Class dismissed!" She nearly yelled in glee.  
  
Zim sighed as a metal arm came out of her Pak and retrieved her pen and notebook. Another day of notes, another night of studying. Oh well, anything to become something in this world where if you're short you are obsolete and ridiculed. Oh, how Zim would love to laugh in the faces of all those who taunted her when and if she made it to the top.  
  
* * *  
  
Ah, lunch time. When all the young Irken boys and girls were given 'nutritious and delicious' meals. Of this, no student was sure. Not even the ones who were forced to work there as punishment from time to time. The only ones that knew were the Irkens that concocted these 'meals' somewhere in the back of Academy, hidden in the shadows. For most, this was a time to socialize, to see friends who were in different classes. For Tenn's group, however, this was a time to skip meals, to strut their stuff, and to plot against and torment those unfortunate, young Irkens. Zim fell into the last category.  
  
However, she wasn't the only one. Skoodge had just finished getting his lunch and had emerged from the line, triumphant once again with two lunches. To the Gods, he ate a lot. El got an idea. She walked over to him, all innocence and sweetness. Skoodge regarded her warily. He didn't want to get his lunches smashed into his face again, or any variation of this. El smiled reassuringly.  
  
"It's okay," She began. She, too, was a wonderful actress. "I won't be bothering you anymore, nor will any of my friends." She said soothingly. We have a new one to torture." She pointed at Zim, who was busy looking over her notes. "Truce?" She suggested, holding out her hand for him to shake. She was willing him silently, looking sincere.  
  
"I would, if only I knew that you wouldn't torment her, or anyone, in my place. I would gladly take the taunts in her place." Skoodge resolved bravely.  
  
"Ooh, Zim and Skoo-oodge, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Said Zee, another friend of Tenn's.  
  
Tenn, quite flustered that Zee had commented first, decided to add to it. "Looks like Zim has a /boyfriend/!" She squealed, feeling quite clever and proud of herself.  
  
Skoodge and Zim were quite flustered by now, Skoodge blushing furiously. He turned his face the ground, trying to hide his now deeply emerald face. But everyone saw this anyways, and more hurtful taunting ensued.  
  
"Skoodge likes Zim! Skoodge likes Zim!" All of the assholes and classmates chanted in sing-song voices, loudly, relentlessly. The teachers were away, as they always were, so no one was there to stop this. No one was there to stop it when a large, muscular male in Zim's class picked Zim up and dropped her in front of Skoodge, which, considering his tallness and the fact he had lifted her as high as his arms would go, was quite a drop. It ended with a sickening crack and a groan.  
  
"C'mon, Skoodge! Help your girlfriend up!" He said, sounding quite happy with himself. But Skoodge did nothing. He merely looked with wide eyes and horror written on his face at the sickening angle Zim's arm was at. She had landed right on her arm when it was at it's tensest; she had been about to punch the male's face. But this had merely caused the fall to do much more damage than it would have, had she been relaxed. Zim ground her eyes shut and tried to keep the tears from falling. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood in a futile attempt to stop the sobs and yelps of pain to escape from them. She tried to think happy thoughts in order to get the image of her mangled arm out of her head. Unfortunately, none of this worked. She screamed in pain, loud enough for some to hear, to get some attention. Everyone just looked down at her, blinking, some looking sick at the sight of her arm. However, at the sound of the scream and taunting, some teachers had headed towards the cafeteria. They gasped when they pushed through the crowd and saw Zim, cradling her arm, sobbing dreadfully. Without a word, the two teachers, one of them Pelle, picked her up carefully and headed for the nurse's office. Before they went through the doors that led to the hallway, they said the inevitable.  
  
"We'll deal with the rest of you later. The security cameras and computers should let us find the main ones responsible for this. They will get the most severe punishment. The rest will be punished as we see fit." Pelle said in her oh-so-soft-yet-still-deadly voice. And off she went with her companion, Ecad, to the Nurse's Office. Because of the amount of pain, like Zim had never felt before, her mind fell to blackness, to beautiful unconsciousness.  
  
She awoke, her vision blurry and her pain muffled. She looked at her arm to see how it was, and was happy that it was in a cast; on it's way to recovery. When she saw her other arm, however, she was a bit disturbed, and very confused. The nurse walked in and squeezed Zim's good hand, which had an IV attached to the wrist. Zim looked questioningly at the nurse.  
  
The nurse smiled apologetically, looking a bit guilty. "I'm sorry. You began to wake only minutes after you arrived, but at that point I was preparing for setting the arm, and I didn't want you to be in pain. In my haste, I accidentally gave you too much sedative. You've been unconscious for four days now. And it's my entire fault. I'm sorry." She explained, her face burning and a dark shade of jade. Zim's vision returned in full minutes later, and she looked at the nurse's face. Her breath was taken away.  
  
She was looking at the most gorgeous Irken she had ever seen. The nurse, whose name was Nyanai, had stunning lavender eyes that were almost almond- shaped. These ended in perfect, thin, long, delicately curled eyelashes that were a lovely shade of violet. Nyanai's antennae were long and reached to her waist, where they ended in an elegant curl. Her pale mint skin even seemed to have a tint of blue in it; the only problem was that she was so...short. She was very short; although taller than Zim at least. Zim wondered why she wasn't a model for the small sizes. After all, she could make a lot more monies doing so. She was, in all essence, perfect. Nyanai smiled sadly, knowing exactly what Zim was thinking.  
  
"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You yourself are stunning." She soothed, telling only the truth.  
  
"Let me guess; but no one notices, because I'm so short. They're blinded by the whole height-thing." Zim concluded bitterly, knowing that that was the truth.  
  
Nyanai squeezed Zim's hand, the sad smile never leaving her face. Zim grew irritated and smacked the hand away. "I'm sorry, you have quite a bit of make-up work to do." Nyanai said, changing the subject. She walked across the room, indicating a small pile of papers. Zim groaned. "You don't have to do them yet." Nyanai said, "You can stay here for a few days if you want to. Its rather rare that students are sent to the emergency section of the ward- which is my section- and I get lonely."  
  
Zim smiled happily and immediately agreed. She sighed contentedly, and closed her eyes momentarily, gathering her courage, for she would need it to ask the next few questions.  
  
"In the labs where smeets are created, they have to have the DNA of a male and female Irken; they just can't be created out of thin air, right?" Zim asked, carefully choosing her words.  
  
"Yes." Nyanai said cautiously, eying Zim warily.  
  
"Well." She had to say this calmly, to choose her words well. "I was wondering if you had genetics equipment and could trace my lineage by using some of my DNA." Zim blurted out, all in one breath. Ashamed, she covered her mouth with her hand and groaned.  
  
Nyanai bit her lip. Her mind was racing; part of it told her to tell Zim of her parents, the other part telling her not to. She decided to tell Zim the truth. After all, it pained Nyanai to see her like this.  
  
"I already know who your parents are." Nyanai said shortly, pausing briefly before continuing, "Your father is a respected general...and your mother is a school nurse by the name of Nyanai." There was a moment of silence in which Zim took all this in.  
  
"YOU'RE MY MOM??" She asked, perhaps just a little put off that her mom was a School Nurse. After all, it isn't a very note-worthy job, and Zim was hoping that /both/ of her parents could be an elite soldier, perhaps even Invaders. After the shock wore off, she calmed down, beginning to accept the fact that her mother was a lowly School Nurse.  
  
Suddenly, Nyanai pulled her arms away, and leaned forward. "No one must know of this." She whispered.  
  
"Of course..." Grumbled Zim. After all, she couldn't let anyone know that her mother was just another classification of Slave. Nyanai smiled at her, Zim smiled grudgingly back. The shock still hadn't worn off, and Zim almost wanted this moment to end quickly. Suddenly, a question she had forgotten about popped up in her mind. "Uh, Nyanai, /why/ are you a School Nurse? I mean, those don't make very many monies, and you're looked down upon by the Empire. And I'm sure you could be an Invader, if you actually tried, you know? Being a School Nurse sucks, doesn't it?"  
  
Nyanai laughed, the sound like wind chimes tinkling. "Because, this /is/ really all I can be. It's what my trainers said I would be. And I have to follow orders. Actually, I'm content with this job." She stated matter- of-factly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Zim groaned at this. Because her genes were so /inferior/ that her mother would be so short; that meant that she had a very small chance of not turning out that short.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence, in which Zim contemplated, wondering if she really should start a companionship with her 'mother'. Sighing, she realized that she had nothing and no one, and that being with Nyanai would most likely improve matter. After a few minutes of this awful silence, Zim began to talk, trying to see if she had anything in common with Nyanai. So Zim told her of the events of most days. In a matter of minutes, she was done on that topic, realizing how boring her life really was. So instead, Nyanai talked of the wonderful cities of Irk, of the accomplishments of Tallests past, and about the dirt she had dug up on Zim's class mate by spying. When Nyanai talked of the latter, Zim began to listen intently, cackling at her class mates' secrets. Perhaps, Zim thought, having Nyanai as a mother won't be too bad after all.   
  
And thus, Zim began to ponder about what her chances of being one of the Irken Elite Soldiers would be if Nyanai tought her how to spy. 


	2. Of Viruses And Parties

Hey there peoples! It's 6:12 AM here, and boy, I woke up at 4:40! YAY!  
  
Okay, sorry about that, I'm a bit hyper. Okay, more than a bit, and skool starts in like an hour. Here I am at my dad's house, wishing I could be sick, because I have to present something today. Would you believe that at my skool, we get projects in PE? I think they're all crazy, but I can do nothing about it.  
  
Anyways, I am going to respond to Apoctawazzit DOOM's review.  
  
To Apoctawazzit DOOM,  
  
I completely agree with you, and I really don't know what got into to write that chapter like that. I myself am rather sickened, 'cause I didn't like that either. I don't think that Zim would react that way, or care really, but...*shrugs*. I'll start off with a completely different plot, but then it will change, for my mind wanders often. I don't know why, but once again, I am sorry.  
  
Also, thank you for the critique. I really will try to keep Zim as IC as possible, but this is a girl Zim, who isn't an adult yet. Personalities do change, you know, and I promise that her's will, just wait a bit. I'm not going to delve into the past too much, although I do know of it, but basically I don't want this to be that long. However, I might just do that anyways. Frankly, I have no clue.  
  
Okay, everyone, I really enjoy well-rounded critiques, and will take them with open arms. But no flames.  
  
*gives reviewers cheeses and flu viruses* YAY! Now, this chapter's presents are... *drum roll*  
  
*more drumming*  
  
*more drumming...damn, I love drumming*  
  
*just a bit more*  
  
OKAY! The presents for today are humiliated sausages (makes no sense, I know...well, you'll know what it is if you've ever read 'Never Eat Anything Bigger Than Your Head.) and chicken statues with red, glowing eyes! o_O... Umm, okay... Yeah, I am really hyper...maybe by eating something I will calm down? I don't know. But I'm going to go eat some breakfast now.  
  
~Elyzabeth (my friend likes finding different ways to spell names. I will now spell my name, Elizabeth, like that. Because I can.)  
  
WOW! This author's note took up a WHOLE PAGE! And now I'm wasting even more space! Go me!  
  
* * *  
  
A C+ was written on top of the finished test paper. Her best grade ever.  
  
Zim sighed in satisfaction and exhaustion. She had awoken that day when the wake-up bell had tolled at dawn. She had stayed up quite late the night before, and had lain in her hospital bed half-awake for a good forty minutes before Nyanai had come with breakfast, which was an assortment of fresh fruits. Quite a treat, considering how hard it was to grow crops on a desert planet where the farmers are too afraid to get near water.  
  
She had eaten it slowly despite her hunger. Hey, eating through a needle in one's wrist certainly did leave you with an appetite! But she had eaten it slowly, savoring the rich taste, loving to lick the remaining juices from her fingers. When she was done, Nyanai and her and chatted aimlessly about this and that, nothing note-worthy, just to pass the time.  
  
Then, without a word, Nyanai went to the stack of papers on the table and brought them to the bed, ordering her daughter to get her work done. Zim, being the dedicated student she was, did this without complaint. After a while, Nyanai noticed just how effortlessly Zim was completing her work, so then she decided that they could talk a bit more. They began a heated discussion about the rumors surrounding the Tallest. There were many, courtesy of tabloid newspapers. Most said that the reason why one of the Tallests hadn't killed the other for the sake of power was because they were a couple. Others argued that they were brothers and that would be sick. Some just said that they were good friends. No one was sure, and the Tallests wouldn't speak on the matter. After only a small amount of time, Zim had finished her work and promptly collapsed. Laughing softly, Nyanai had turned in the work to Pelle, who graded the test immediately and put off the rest for later. Nyanai had smiled when she saw the 'C+' on the test, for she knew that this was Zim's best grade yet. She went back to her ward to wait for Zim to awake, occupying herself by attempting to make a castle out of eating utensils. After it collapsed and they all clattered to the ground for the umpteenth time, she gave up and began to sift through school records, just for the hell of it. Well, actually just to get some dirt on the fellow staff members.  
  
Zim finally awoke, an hour later, to be greeted by her mother glowing with pride and profusely congratulating her. Zim smiled happily and accepted the congratulations rather shyly. To this, Nyanai had said that Zim needed her self-esteem raised.  
  
"And how do you propose we do that?" Zim inquired, rather incredulously.  
  
Nyanai simply said, "By getting you a friend." And with that, she had left -there was work to be done-, leaving Zim quite confused as to how /that/ could happen in her wake.  
  
Zim just shrugged and lay back down. She stared at the ceiling, absent- mindedly twirling her antennae in her fingers. After a while, despite the fact she had napped only a little earlier, she became tired. After a few minutes of struggling to stay awake, her eyes fluttered shut, and she fell into a peaceful slumber dreaming of becoming the Almighty Tallest someday.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hi. I'm Tak. Umm, yeah. That's it." The proud-looking, violet-eyed girl said.  
  
Pelle just pointed to a spare seat, and Zim realized that it was right next to hers. Zim hoped beyond hope that her and Tak would get along. She didn't need any other enemies at the time being, especially since it would be hard to defend herself with her stronger arm broken.  
  
Tak nodded and strode quickly to the seat, her head held high, not even glancing at Zim. Zim decided to take the initiative. Ignoring the teacher, she leaned towards Tak, who narrowed her eyes and glared at her.  
  
"Hi, Tak," Greeted Zim, "I'm Zim." She was being as friendly as possible, considering she'd never even /had/ a friend.  
  
Tak growled softly, looking suspicious. "Hello." She said slowly, carefully, not sounding friendly in the least. Zim was taken aback, sighed miserably, and began to take notes. It didn't seem like she'd ever get a friend. Oh well, once a loner, always a loner. Whatever. It's a life, at the least.  
  
Tak, however, was currently suffering with an old inner conflict. 'There were so many times when Irkens would become my friend, make me trust them...but then they would tell all my secrets!...How can I trust any one any more? But this girl seemed so nice! What if I'm turning down a once- in-a-lifetime-chance? What if she meant it... But what if she was like all my other /friends/? What would I do...?' She sighed, which turned into a groan. Zim looked at her, concern written on her face. Tak ignored her, still deep within her own mind, still in her inner conversation. She placed her head in her hands, suddenly thinking of the irony of this gesture. She had vowed long ago to always hold her head high, to look confident when she couldn't be it. Pathetic, she knew. But she at least didn't want to /look/ pathetic. Yes, she was a bit of a loser. But she was certainly ambitious, and was a high-achiever. And she was smart. Definitely a plus. However, at the moment, she was the shortest person in the class, shorter than Zim even! And, not only did Irkens make fun of her for that, but they called her a 'geek'. Eh, life was cruel. But whatever, Tak was strong, smart, and determined, destined, or at least hoping to become, an Invader. She smiled, day dreaming about taking over Meekrob and destroying the sworn-arch-enemies of the Irken Empire. A day dream she often revisited.  
  
Zim was staring at Tak, stifling her snickers as the line of drool reached to the filthy red --now almost brown due to the build-up of dirt-- desk. Somehow, she liked this girl already, in spite of her suspiciousness and unfriendliness. Finally she laughed out loud, getting a silencing glare from the teacher and shocking Tak out of her fantasizing. Startled, Tak pivoted her head back and forth quickly, looking for the source. This merely made Zim laugh again; Tak was just /too/ amusing. Tak turned towards the cackling Zim and became flustered.  
  
"WHAT?!" She shrieked, "What's so-"  
  
"TAK! ZIM!" Pelle roared, and in her anger smashing her electronic holo- board pen in her fist. "You two have detention."  
  
Tak and Zim groaned and glared at each other, Tak flustered because she was in trouble, Zim because she had been laughing so much. Zim regarded Tak almost bemusedly for a moment before taking turning back to the screen on her notebook, taking up her electronic pen, and beginning to listen to the teacher and write down what she was saying. However, she had missed most of it, for she was in her own reverie, she was day dreaming now. Tak could have sworn she heard her say, 'Mmm... World domination...,' but she couldn't be sure, for she herself was lost within her mind at the moment, once again.  
  
* * *  
  
In unison, Tak and Zim reached the door to Pelle's room. When Tak did nothing, Zim begrudgingly opened the door and walked in. Pelle was at the board, looking expectant. When they entered, she wasted no time.  
  
"Now, there are two separate data bases on this board." She began, motioning to the two metal boxes that were the board's hard drives. "I want you girls to each take one, and begin deleting things that are over a year old. These boards are from two separate classes, yours and the Training classes, and they both have over fifteen years of data, each from every school day. There should be thousands of files to delete. You begin...NOW!" And with that, she retreated to her desk, and opened a magazine, immediately immersed in the articles.  
  
They groaned simultaneously, and each went to a separate box, beginning to sift through the files. After about twenty minutes of this, they heard soft snoring, and when they turned around, they saw Pelle slumped over, drooling and twitching as she slept.  
  
"Finally!" Exclaimed Zim, her look turning mischievous. Tak looked at her and cocked her antennae in puzzlement forgetting her suspicions. "Do you want to cause a bit of trouble?" The glint in her eyes was eager. Tak's eyes got that same glint as well, though not as bright, for it was mixed with puzzlement as well. Zim set to explaining her plans.  
  
"You know that whatever you write on the board --which is really more like a computer screen, in a way-- gets saved onto the hard drives, which are these boxes?" Zim asked, looking more excited by the moment. Tak nodded. "Well, I know how to make a computer virus! And I can make one so that it'll jumble up all the words when she writes them on the board!" She was now more excited than ever, nearly jumping at the prospect of mischief, of annoying the hell out of their teacher.  
  
Tak bit her lip worriedly. "But-but-but she'll know it was us! We're the last ones touching it! I don't want to risk it..."  
  
"Don't worry." Zim said reassuringly. "There are lots of other Irkens who are serving this in detention, and since these computers are connected by a network..." She let the words hang, knowing she needn't explain it anymore. Tak's look matched Zim's, and she immediately agreed. Zim began the careful procedure mumbling bits and pieces to herself.  
  
"Let's see...Network...security patch...uninstall...rip...sneak in...find more weaknesses...programs...Ooooh, what's this?...Open......DONE!" Zim smiled and sighed in self-satisfaction. She was proud of herself, but she knew she would have to cover her tracks thoroughly. So she did, erasing this saved moment from the computer's data base, swelling with pride with each passing second. Suddenly, the boxes and the board, along with all of them in the Academy, set off an alarm that seemed like it could wake the dead. With a startled yelp, Pelle awoke, Zim and Tak yelped in surprise as well. Screaming, the two young Irken girls ran to the door, trying to open it, but finding it locked. Zim recovered from the shock of the alarm, and used her not-so-great acting skills.  
  
"Ohhh! Ohhh! What's HAPPENING?!" She exclaimed, actually quite good at looking panic-stricken. Indeed, she was quite surprised.  
  
"There's a virus!" Pelle screamed back. She walked over to the computer, and shut it off to stop it's terrible screeching. "Who did this? Do you know?" Asked Pelle, advancing towards the two girls.  
  
"How are we supposed to know?!" Exclaimed Tak, her right antenna waving forward in incredulity. "It just started SCREECHING!" She shrieked.  
  
Pelle sighed. "I know... You're right, I shouldn't be asking you. You'd have no idea..." She shook her head slowly, looking at the girls, who were making themselves shake in fear and shock, their eyes wide. Actually, they were shocked; they hadn't anticipated the alarm, after all. "Well, I'm sure this has effected the rest of the Academy, considering that particular alarm only goes off if the entire Network has been tainted. I'm off to consult Eyen to ask him if he has any idea what type of virus this is, and if we can get rid of it..." With that, she left the room, leaving the two shell-shocked girls in her room.  
  
They did nothing but stare at each other as they heard her footsteps and those of other frightened Irkens in the hallway. Once they died down, the two females broke down laughing, rolling on the ground and cackling. As they laughed, they howled out bits of what had just happened ("Did you see her FACE?! TO THE GODS!"). Tears were rolling down their deeply flushed cheeks as they remembered what had happened that day. After a while, they sat back-to-back, leaning on each other for support. This didn't last long, as in a matter of minutes, Zim had fallen forward, flat on her face. Laughing as Tak fell on her without the support. Her loud cackling made Tak cackle as well, and they broke into another fit of laughter. Finally, chests heaving as they gulped in the air, they got up and brushed themselves off, regarding each other bemusedly. Tak had lost all her suspicions about Zim. She believed this to be the beginning of a friendship, never to be torn apart. But what she didn't account for was that future circumstances could raise contempt...  
  
For now, they smiled at each other, happy for a companion at last.  
  
"Let's go get some lunch."  
  
* * *  
  
Lunch that day hadn't gone well. Taking advantage of the chaos that all the teachers were in, the students themselves caused a bit of their own. They ran rampant, some streaking just for the joyful, crazy hell of it. They threw food at each other, having no mercy. Some children were pelted with rotten fruit and other scrumptious items from the dumpster. In fact, there were many games of Truth or Dare, the no rules version, and many were told to eat things out of the dumpster, or other...things. These were teenagers; they would do anything.  
  
Zim and Tak had ran all the way to the mess hall, but stopped in the doorway at the sight of the chaos ensuing. Bad idea. They were immediately pelted with an assortment of food. Zim was rather deflated, until she saw everyone else covered in food as well, laughing. It was just a game. Nothing personal. At this, Zim grabbed Tak's wrist and began to run, pulling a protesting Tak along behind her. Zim began to pelt things at others, and soon even Tak joined in the food fights.  
  
"Hey, Zim! Tak! Come and play a game of Truth or Dare: No Limits with us!" Came a feminine voice. Zim and Tak turned towards the voice, Tak wiping a fruit off her face that was obscuring her vision. They saw one of their classmates, Reni, her dark evergreen eyes bright with happiness rarely seen in her. Among the group were: Eled, a witty, purple-eyed male who was always joking; Teala, a rather tall female with turquoise eyes and a sharp mind; Caden, a very strange, crimson-eyed male; Skoodge; and Aloius, a very tall --for that age, at least-- female with one lilac eye and one scarlet eye. Zim just now noticed that these --along with her and Tak-- were the freaks of class. The ones everyone made fun of. But now, maybe they wouldn't have to be so lonely. Looks like today was a good day, after all. Looks like this chaos and equality, that at least lasted for the moment, was just what some Irkens needed to gain the courage it took to take some risks.  
  
"Okay, we'll play." Tak said, sitting down beside Caden. Zim sat down across from her. "Okay, who asks first?"  
  
"I will!" Volunteered Caden. Now, who to be his victim? "Yo, girls! Uh, catch this!" With that, he searched the ground for something; he did, and it felt like a popsicle, and without looking at it, flung the lime-green object at Tak. it landed on her lap and she screamed.  
  
"EEEEEW!" Zim shrieked, paling slightly, but then breaking into a fit of snickers. Tak wouldn't touch it; it certainly /wasn't/ a popsicle. Caden looked ill at the sight of what he touched, and immediately started screaming like a little girl, running around the circle of freaks and wiping his hands on their uniforms. Laughing, for the first any of them had heard, Aloius grabbed him by the shirt and lay him on the ground, placing his head in her lap. With a gentle, almost chaste smile on her face, she petted his antennae until he calmed down. It at first seemed like merely a stunt to calm his hyper-activity, and everyone was shocked when he stayed in her lap, even her. Zim looked ill. "Eeeeew!" Soon, Caden realized that Aloius had stopped petting him. He opened an eye, and when he did, Aloius pushed him off of her, growling.  
  
"I did that to make you calm down, not to make you cozy!"  
  
"Well, you coulda just pushed to the ground or something, 'cause that did make me cozy! Jeez... Well, let's resume our game, shall we?"  
  
At that moment, however, a group of teachers came in. Before they had been walking to their rooms, but then they realized how late it was and had decided to go to check on the kids. All classes ended when lunch began, so lunch was a bit more like dinner, in a way. Lunch basically marked the end of a day, and the teachers remembered that no one had been there to ring the bell that told the students to go to their quarters. This is why the teachers had decided to check on them.  
  
When the teachers came in, they were shocked, wide-eyed, and silent, just gazing at the chaos all around them. After a moment, the students noticed them, and they were silent as well, staring back. They recovered from shock, and all hell broke loose. Naked students were running around, searching frantically for their clothes. Teachers were screaming at the students, telling them to clean up, although nobody could be heard, for all the teachers were saying different things at once. Some nasty children took advantage of the chaos, and decided to throw food at other students, who in turn threw it back at them. The teachers were too busy to notice, instructing the girls and boys, more calmly now, to clean up, and to look for the missing uniforms. Punishment would come later.  
  
Most students obeyed the teachers' command, trying not to get on their bad side. However, this did nothing for them; everyone already was on their bad side, and it would take a while for them to get off it. But, frankly, they had never partied before, and they liked it too much to just give it up. They would get in trouble if it meant that much fun. And, oh, it had been fun. However, they knew punishment wouldn't be.  
  
* * *  
  
Umm, okay. That was the longest chapter I've ever written.  
  
IMPORTANT: I know, Tak is Zim's friend. But only for now. Things will happen, and Tak will try to take Zim's mission for revenge and stuff anyways, like in the show. Don't worry. I've got it under control. I think. 


	3. Burnination!

Hi everyone! Sorry this took so long, didn't mean it. Its hard to write a story when you keep on switching houses. Yeeck. And plus, the fires here had been really stressing. I'm pretty paranoid, yep. Has anyone here seen The Rocky Horror Picture Show? My girlfriend gave it to me for my b-day. To the Gods, that is a weird movie. But funny! And I kept on showing pictures of Dr. Frank-N-Furter to my friends, and they got seriously traumatized.not every day that you see a man wearing gross amounts of make- up and women's lingerie.strange, yes. But Tim Curry did a bang-up job of playing him, and he is a wonderful singer. Why am I rambling to you about Transvestites and other oddities? I really don't know.  
  
Have you ever been driven home by a stupid teenage boy in a car with all of his friends? It wasn't too pleasant, and this guy giving me a ride home accidentally ran a stop sign right in front of the DMV.it was actually really funny. Well, not really, because he may have been caught, and then my dad would have to get really pissed and would have to jump into the new 1971 VW micro bus we got.that is one awesome car. It's bitchin', and for some odd reason the people that we bought it from had put a dune buggy engine in it, which isn't even street legal. Don't worry, we got it removed. Now it runs much better. I'm rambling again.apologies to you all.  
  
~Bleh.. I don't want to want to write my name right now, k?  
  
* * *  
  
Three weeks after the party, all of the children were still following the sentences of their punishment.  
  
Miles away from the Academy, Zim and Tak had the lovely privilege of working in the smeetery, section 582-R, and got to baby-sit all the little angels.  
  
"Ff-fuck you, Sater! You did TOO eat Atar's sandwich!" An infuriated Zim yelled at a small, red-eyed male smeet whose mouth was obviously full of something. It wasn't really that Zim was mad at this smeet all that much; she was just going slowly insane.  
  
The little smeet shook his head furiously, unable to speak lest a partially chewed sandwich tumble out of it. His eyes were wide with fear of the insane, short females that were glaring at him accusingly.  
  
"SPIT IT OUT!!" Tak roared, alerting the entire room of smeets to just how far her rage went this time. Immediately, they all ducked and covered out of fear, except for a few strong-headed, high-strung smeets, who decided to actually get closer to their young, angry caretakers. One of them even decided to speak up in Sater's defense, mostly to prove to the others that she was brave; they had all said she was a wimp, and she wanted to show them that she wasn't.  
  
"Actually," She began, loudly, and everyone heard her. "Sater DID NOT eat Atar's sandwich. Atar just wants another sandwich. Sater is eating his sandwich right now." The other smeets gasped, Atar looked enraged, Sater looked relieved and thankful, Tak and Zim turned towards the little female.  
  
"Is that so?" Zim tried to ask calmly as she ground her teeth. The little female smeet nodded, and everyone nodded with her. It seemed as if everyone knew, yet was too fearful of Tak and Zim to speak up. Tak flashed a genuine smile, happy to see that shy little girl actually talking; there hadn't been a peep from her for the entire three weeks, and Tak had been getting increasingly worried about the little girl's health and mental state. As Zim was attempting to calm down and stay sane, Tak walked slowly up to the smeet.  
  
"Hello. You haven't spoken all this time, and I don't know your name. Would you care to tell me? I'm sure you already know my name, as does everyone else here." She said kindly, her soft violet eyes friendly. Tak gave off none of the dangerous, annoyed, don't - bother - me - and - you'll - escape - with - all - your - limbs air she seemed to wear all the time, and this made the little girl less apprehensive. She relaxed visibly, but didn't say anything for a long time. She wanted to test Tak's and Zim's patience, you see, for she was a very experimental and curious little girl. Tak bit her lip, worried that she may have overwhelmed or intimidated the child. She opened her mouth to apologize, but was cut short.  
  
"My name is Attiena. And, yes, I do know your names, Tak," She nodded to Tak. "Zim," She nodded towards Zim.  
  
Tak relaxed visibly, and released a sigh of relief. She extended her hands to Attiena, and picked the little girl up, started to spin around. Attiena squealed in joy, waving her arms and kicking her legs happily. After a few minutes of this, in which Zim was watching in incredulity and slight bemusement, Tak put the smeet down. In a matter of seconds, throngs of smeets gathered around Tak, wanting to go for a ride as well. She opened her mouth to protest and/or whine and complain, but Zim put her hand on the violet-eyed girl's shoulder and shook her head, picked up one of the smeets, handed it to Tak, picked another one up in her arms, and began to do the same thing that Tak had done with Attiena, but a bit faster. Tak followed suit, happy that Zim had caught her before she could explode towards all the little, innocent smeets that really meant no big harm at all.  
  
After a few hours and 361 smeets to spin later, the two girls were utterly exhausted, and although Irkens didn't need much sleep at all, if any, they both collapsed on the ground, just wanting to rest. Squealing joyfully, all the smeets piled up on top of the poor, exhausted girls. Groaning, they got up, all of the smeets tumbling off of them, squealing indignantly. Tak and Zim, holding onto each other for support, made their way slowly to their bedchambers.  
  
Upon entering the room, the girls went their separate ways, Zim to the left, and Tak to the right, and flopped down into their separate beds, not bothering to put their heads on their pillows, or to go in their nightclothes, or to cover themselves with their blankets. Frankly, they were too tired to care about such things that were so mundane. Well, they seemed mundane at the time, anyways.  
  
Oh, and in their exhaustion, they had forgotten to lock the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Poke. Poke. Poke. A giggle. Attiena was poking Tak's face an hour or so after her and Zim had fallen asleep, trying to see how long it would take to wake her up. At each poke, Tak would scrunch up her face slightly, or would swat at Attiena's tiny hand in her sleep. This time when Tak swatted Attiena's hand away, Attiena grabbed her hand and bit down on the fingers as hard as she could. This immediately awoke Tak, who shrieked briefly, angrily and in surprise. She waved around her arms, trying to find the culprit, but instead was flinging Attiena around, who was clinging desperately to Tak's wrist. Soon, after almost losing her grip, Attiena loosened a wail to wake the dead. Or, at least, alert Tak to what was happening. Tak froze, placed her hand delicately underneath Attiena, and gently pried her fingers loose, caught her in her palm. Tak sat up and placed Attiena in her lap, shushing her. She stroked her antennae in order to calm her sobbing, then brought her diminutive form level to her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Attiena. I didn't know it was you. I was asleep, and didn't know what was happening," She shook her head slowly. "And, besides, you aren't supposed to be here. How did you get here?" A look of horror suddenly crossed her face. "Are the other children in here too? Did they get out of the smeet bedchambers too?" She asked quickly.  
  
"No. Jus' me." Attiena reassured her. It was true; she hadn't been able to sleep, had found the door unlocked, and had decided to have some fun while the other smeets slept; then she could tell them about it in the morning, and they would all be jealous, and then she would lead them on a mission to the bedchambers of Zim and Tak, and they would reek havoc upon them, and then she would be greatly admired, and would be popular forever, and then.  
  
Her thoughts were cut off by a sudden snort from Zim, who had slept like a rock through all the noise. Tak, already awake and alert, decided that she should begin to prepare breakfast for all the hundreds of smeets. She sighed audibly, with a sort of oh - I - am - SO - the - most - over - worked - sentient - being - in - the - universe attitude. She got up, careful to make sure she had a good grip on Attiena, stretched and yawned for the longest time she could remember. Tak was a light-sleeper, and obviously a morning Irken. She loved being awake, slept only when needed terribly, and woke up bright-eyed, sharp-minded, and ready to go. That was no different this time, and she was actually looking forward to making breakfast without Zim. That loud, ruby-eyed female always managed to break something, to burn something, to undercook something, ruin something, or just make it go horribly wrong.  
  
Tak, feeling rather silly, placed Attiena on her head and let her play with her antennae. She walked briskly to the kitchen, shivering when her bare feet touched the cold tile. On a second thought, she went back to her room, put some new clothes on, and slipped on her boots, went back to the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, Attiena, I want you to help me make breakfast for everyone. Its quite easy; all you have to do is hand me the items," She gestured to a pile of all the ingredients to make the pies, and set Attiena down next to them, quite confused as to why the computer had lain out ingredients to make single - serving pies with. Pies weren't really served, but Tak shrugged it off, knowing that it wasn't her place to choose what the smeets ate.  
  
"Okay, looks like the pies have already been put together by the computer," Odd, she thought, looking at the crusts that were already filled with piles and piles of fresh berries, garnished on top with some spices and sweet herbs. "So I guess all we have to do is place them in the oven. Attiena, hand them to me, one at a time, and I'll put them in the oven. Ready? Let's get started then." And they set to putting the colorful, delicious pies in the large oven. Normally, it would be the computer that would cook for the smeets, and watch them, however, as this was punishment, Tak and Zim, and all the other pairs of unfortunate Irkens that had to watch the smeets in different sections, had to do these things themselves.  
  
After putting all of the servings of breakfast into the oven, Tak set the temperature and the timer. In a matter of minutes, the pies were done, crisp and steaming, wisps of their sweet smell wafting out of the oven, causing both the females to salivate, along with the smeets, and making Zim's dream of dominating a planet into one of eating the planet, for it had turned into a giant pie. Zim awoke to find herself with a few pillows and some of her blanket in her mouth, chewing on them hardily. She didn't quite notice this for a while though. Instead, she just lay in he bed in a daze for maybe a few hours for all she knew. She, obviously, wasn't a morning person.  
  
She rubbed her eyes, and then realized the gross amount of cloth and feathers in her mouth. She hacked and retched, pulled the now - moist cloth out of her mouth. Why was I eating those, she thought. Then she smelled the pies, heard the sizzle of the hot berry juice. Drooling, she slowly got up, yawned and stretched lightly, then began to sluggishly make her way to the kitchen.  
  
When she entered the kitchen it was already warmed up from the oven and the mixed gold - red sunlight streaming in through the open windows. The entire room was aglow, light laughter bubbling from Tak as she watched Attiena holding onto her antennae for dear life as she sat on Tak's head, a smile in her eyes.  
  
"Maybe some of these smeets really are little angels, eh, Tak?" Zim asked bemusedly, smiling broadly, almost laughing.  
  
This startled Tak, who jumped and turned towards Zim surprisingly fast. She rolled her eyes happily, grinning widely. "Morning Zim. Glad to see you're awake," she said softly, contentedly. "Took you long enough." She teased.  
  
Zim swatted at her half - heartedly. "Meh. You know I'm not a morning person, that is, when I actually do sleep. I could've slept all day had I not found I was attempting to eat my pillow while smells of delicious Sun Berry pie came wafting into the room and my dreams."  
  
"These are Sun Berries? I've never had any, so I had no idea what these were," remarked Tak, gazing at the piles of berries that lay hot and steaming on the crisp, warm shells.  
  
"Yep. See, they're red with spots of gold, the same color of our sun. That's why they're named that," Zim explained, picking one up and examining it. "Plus, these taste best hot. I suggest you serve them immediately, lest they cool down and become tart again," She popped the berry in her mouth, a look of bliss entering her face as the warm juices flooded her mouth. She closed her eyes, savoring the flavors. Tak was getting impatient.  
  
"Hello! Irk to Zim, we have to serve these now!" She said irately, crossing her arms over her chest. Zim opened her eyes, nodded. She went across the room, picked up a floating disk - trolley, and began to load it up with the smeets' breakfast. Tak did the same, and soon both of them were pushing floating disks loaded with fragrant Sun Berry pies through the doors of the smeets' quarters.  
  
"Room Service, fuckers!" Yelled Zim, but she was grinning broadly, almost beginning to like her job. Tak just rolled her eyes.  
  
All of the smeets crowded around the two girls' feet, Attiena squealing in greetings to them in triumph. Tak and Zim began to hand the pies to all of the smeets, telling them profusely that they are not allowed to make messes, lest they wish to face Zim's insane female wrath.  
  
When everything had quieted down, Attiena sauntered over to the middle of a large group of smeets.  
  
"Told ya I could do it," She said proudly, a smug look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, you were right. You should be a computer programmer or something, the way you programmed the computer to listen to you too. Oh, and thanks for telling it to put out these pies for the baby sitters to cook. You really are cool." Said Lillis, a female with gorgeous emerald eyes and a famous smirk that all the smeets knew and admired.  
  
Attiena grinned. "Thanks," She said, swelling with pride, eyes shining. "What should I order the computer to prepare for lunch?" She asked.  
  
"Hmm, how 'bout some sandwiches? Those are always good." Suggested Lillis. Everyone nodded his or her agreement, most of them with their mouths full.  
  
"Okie dokie," said Attiena happily.  
  
"I wonder what they're talking about." mused Zim aloud. "They must be plotting something," she said mock - suspiciously.  
  
This alerted all the smeets to the presences of their caretakers, and they shut their mouths, trusting that Attiena knew what she was doing, and that she would be cautious about it.  
  
"I'm counting on you," mouthed Lillis to her. Attiena gulped and nodded, then she finally started on her Sun Berry pie, which had almost been forgotten about. She savored every bite, as did most of the others, and when she finished she made sure she licked every last bit of the juice from her sticky fingers and palms.  
  
Tak gazed happily at her, eyes sparkling. Zim stared at her in perplexity.  
  
"You certainly seem to have seemed to have taken a liking to that one," she said slowly, a questioning look in her eyes. Tak turned towards her, smiled, nodded. She was beginning to that, maybe, this wasn't such a bad job after all.  
  
A loud, high - pitched beep startled the room's inhabitants out of their reveries, conversations, games, followed by one of the walls was suddenly alight with an image of the Academy, engulfed in flames, Irken students and teachers fleeing. A reporter appeared.  
  
"The Academy, number 9286, is engulfed in flames, as you can see," The red - eyed reporter began. "It seems as if one of the computers had a virus that had been quarantined; however, the virus was able to escape, and the entire computer - run building went haywire, and eventually managed to burn itself. So far, there are seventy-two injured, none dead. That is all we know so far, except that the virus is said to have been created by a student on the day 449 of this year. All who were working near or on the computers on that day are required to go to section 148, the outside Academy 9286 that was made underground in case of such an emergency. That is all." He concluded, then the screen went black.  
  
Zim and Tak stared at each other; eyes and mouths open wide as this all soaked in. Slowly, they realized that they had, in essence, burned down the Academy. 


	4. Badness

Hai loyal readers! All new (if any) and old!  
  
Well, this is the next chapter of 'Its a Life', the story with a stupid name. Hmm, speaking of that, can anyone help me come up with a new name? I hate the current name...ick. Its so...bad.  
  
Humph. Anyway, this chapter is rather...odd. I don't really know why I wrote it this way. And, frankly, I hate this chapter. So, if you hate it too, I would totally understand you. Things get kind of odd, and in my opinion, very ooc at some points. But please, no matter what, no flames. It took me a while to write this. I worked hard, despite how bad the chapter is, and flames hurt. Not flaming is common courtesy. Don't flame me, or anyone else for that matter.  
  
Okay then. Sorry it took me so long to update. This chapter only took two days to write, but I couldn't write before because...I don't know. I just couldn't. I'll try to update faster next time.  
  
Hmm, I was really sad for a while too, because I had only gotten one review for a while. I thought that I had killed my own story, or that it started to suck. Sure, I'm writing this story for myself, but reviews are nice!  
  
Well, a huuuge thank you to all my reviewers. *GASP!* Oh no! I forgot to give you your humiliated sausages and chicken statues with red, glowing eyes from chapter two! Well, chapter two reviewers, here you go. *Hands you humiliated sausages and chicken statues with red, glowing eyes*  
  
I never said so, but chapter three reviewers are supposed to get Ovaltine and spades, so, here you go! *Pegs you with Ovaltine and spades* THERE!!!  
  
And reviewers for THIS chapter will get...uhh...Herrings (live) and empty Root Beer cans that are strewn about my room! So if you want those things, you'd better review! And review if you don't want them for that matter...  
  
~Fro-Fro  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Even though they had both been tired, Zim and Tak stayed up all night, anxiety reaping their minds with thoughts of meeting the Academy board and getting caught, found guilty, maybe executed...  
  
Their crime was potentially executable for. Zim, while thinking doomy thoughts as the clock seemed to tick much slower than usual, had no idea why Tak was so very quiet that night. Normally, they would be talking and joking in order to relax the atmosphere and ease their minds. In truth, however, currently Tak was silently fuming, and wanted nothing to do with Zim. And with good reason, at least in her opinion. After all, Zim /had/ been the one who implanted the virus in the computer, Zim /had/ been the one to bug Tak the first day of school. So, in Tak's world, therefore Zim should be punished and not her.  
  
"Hey, maybe we should say goodbye to the smeets...?" Zim suggested, in an attempt to break the silence.  
  
"WE?! What do you mean we?! As in we should do something together?? NO! Every time we do something 'together' you always screw it up! Plus, its not like the smeets actually /like/ you. They like me better, obviously. The only thing you do is call them names and go berserk in front of the poor things!" Tak screamed, tears of ineffable, almost unjustified rage in the corners of her amethyst eyes that were bright with an inner fire. Zim was silent, surprised at Tak's rage. She narrowed her eyes, and gave Tak a death glare, not allowing to show just how hurt she just was.  
  
"Are you mocking me Zim?? Are you mocking me?? Answer me!!" Tak demanded, gritting her teeth. Zim stayed silent. She couldn't open her mouth, for she feared that she wouldn't be able to hold in her emotions right now. Instead, she was screaming inside at herself, berating herself for losing her best friend, her first friend...her only friend. Mind screaming with agony, she looked more helpless than she ever had. Face now stony, eyes unseeing, she slowly rose off of her bed and walked out of the room, leaving a furious Tak in her wake. For but a moment, Tak's face seemed to shine with remorse; it quickly dissipated however, when she saw Zim slam the door shut behind her. She now thought that Zim was just a regular bitch, like all of her past 'friends', and didn't deserve her guilt or friendship.  
  
Zim walked down the hall, numb with remorse. Tak had every right to be mad at her. She had gotten them both in trouble. But she couldn't very well admit to that to Tak. No, she may have been an emotional wreck, but her ego couldn't be hurt like that. She hardened her hearts, and decided that if she must, she would leave life as she knew it, for she wanted to be an Invader, and Invaders needed no one. But she still couldn't shake her feelings off, and finally collapsed on the ground, almost exhausted with the effort of keeping her feelings in check. Holding back tears, allowing them to stay where her hearts were meant to be, she curled up in a little ball and grit her eyes shut. She felt that she couldn't take reality, not now...  
  
...Not ever.  
  
* * *  
  
Tak finally got off her bed, slowly sliding down the slick sheets. At the last second, she stumbled and plopped to the ground, landing hard on her back. Winded, eyes bugging out with the shock of so sudden a fall, she lay there weakly grabbing the air in front of her face, perhaps trying to grasp a solid object that wasn't there with which to pull herself up. After a few minutes or so, she gulped in some sweet air. She got up, brushed herself off carefully, then looked up at her bed and then herself in incredulity, surprised that so short a fall would damage her so much. She mused about this for a while, then realized that it was a stupid thing to be so puzzled about. So she left the room.  
  
She entered the narrow hallway and realized just how long and thin it was for the first time. Maybe it was just because she was alone, maybe not, but for some reason the hallway seemed darker than it ever had, and it seemed as if the shadows of her very mind had taken physical form and were haunting her in an even worse manner. Brushing off the haunted feeling that seemed to take hold of her, anger took its place, and when she came upon the fitfully sleeping form of Zim on the ground, she kicked her viciously in the side, then walked away quickly, just wanting to leave the awful darkness behind. Tak heard Zim groan, and could almost see her beautiful crimson eyes open in confusion, could almost see her examining the bruise that was already blossoming on her side, dangerously close to her rib cage...  
  
The thoughts made her sick. She couldn't think of hurting anyone unless needed. There was no war between them; there was no need to fight. But why had she done it? That was the question on her mind right now. Why? What was the point?  
  
She stopped in the middle of the hallway, her hands curling into useless fists at her side. She opened an eye when she felt a slight breeze ruffle her antennae, and gasped when she realized that she had walked clear out of the Smeetery building and was headed in the direction of the tunnel that would lead to the emergency underground Academy. Shrugging off the chill air, her mouth changed from an anguished frown to a grim line, anxiety filtering back into her mind. All at once, she remembered the big problem: The virus Zim had written had gone haywire and had burned the Academy down. She looked back at the smooth, gray building that was her past punishment, yet knew that now came real punishment. Shaking with fear and cold, she continued on her way.  
  
* * *  
  
Zim examined her side, wincing when she pressed lightly on the black bruise. Tak had had no mercy. She had pierced some flesh, and dark blood was oozing out, staining Zim's uniform.  
  
"Oh joy, now I have a bruise...my Squeedly Spootch hurts! And what's wrong with my arm? Why is it so cold and hard? Oh yeah, it's broken...and it has a metal cast. Heh...heh." She flopped over onto her back, and lay spread eagled for a while, being blinded as she stared at the bright lights on the ceiling. Then she rushed up off the ground, ignoring the pain, for she realized that she had to go to the Academy's underground sector. Plus, she thought, I should try to...catch up with Tak and...set things right... The thought almost made her sick, but she knew what she had to do.  
  
Right as she was about to open the door, she heard a chorus of squeals.  
  
"Shit!" She swung around in the other direction and tore off into the darkness, intent on saying goodbye to the forgotten smeets.  
  
When she entered the room, her antennae were assaulted with the crying of the hundred- something smeets. She covered her antennae as best she could, and decided to wait out the wailing.  
  
When the smeets realized that Zim was there, they immediately quieted. They all looked up at imploringly with their large eyes of all different shapes and colors. Some sniffled pitifully, whimpering and sobbing. Finally one spoke up.  
  
"Why we not have food? Why Tak leave? Why you two yell?" The voice was so weak, so small, Zim almost didn't hear it. Upon closer inspection, she saw that the smeets were all shaking. They were scared.  
  
Zim opened her mouth to speak, yet nothing came out. So instead she kneeled down to the lower-than-knee-high smeets' level and in a shocking display of love and empathy, opened her arms to them. All of them ran into her arms, swarms and swarms off little green bodies against the cloth of her uniform. Zim heard a gasp.  
  
"What happened to you? How did you get hurt?"  
  
Zim looked down at the small child and sighed when she saw the horrified expression on his face as he stared at Zim's bruised side.  
  
"Tak got mad...that's all" Zim explained, meaning to sound soft yet instead sounding angry.  
  
The smeets immediately drew back, wary of Zim's temper. Sighing exasperatedly, she was just about to open her arms once more, when the door burst open.  
  
"YOU COWARD!!" Tak bellowed, panting, chest heaving as a product of over- exertion. She had run as fast as she could all the way back when there had been no sign of Zim. "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO GO TO THE EMERGENCY ACADEMY TOO YOU KNOW!!" She shrieked. "You really have a lot of nerve to..." She stopped when she saw the smeets fearfully sobbing, tears rolling down their pale mint cheeks, eyes wide and trembling as they were backing away frantically into Zim's arms. Her face immediately fell as she was over come by guilt once more.  
  
"Oh, babies, I'm so sorry...no, no, I won't hurt you...it's okay..." Arms outstretched, she began to slowly walk to them, causing some to emit terrified shrieking.  
  
"Don't hurt us!" Yelled one, beginning to curl up into a shivering ball.  
  
A few valiant ones hardened their hearts and went to the front row of the smeets, determined to protect them at all costs. These ones were intent on becoming soldiers when they were old enough, but until then they were content to protect their peers if needed. One of these future Elite Soldiers spoke up.  
  
"Don't come any closer," She said bravely, strongly despite her shaking. "We don't want any trouble. We don't want anyone to get hurt."  
  
Tak looked crestfallen. "I wouldn't dream of hurting any of-"  
  
" --Not-uuh! You hurt Zim real bad!"  
  
"Yeah! You just lied to us too!"  
  
"They're afraid of you." Explained Zim, quietly, simply, as if finalizing the smeets' feelings. All of the smeets nodded solemnly at this.  
  
Tak was speechless. She had grown so attached to the smeets, had begun to love them, had felt motherly hormones course throughout her body... Then something clicked. She had always wondered why the smeets had no Irken contact, had machines tend to them; but now she suddenly knew why. Because if there were Irkens taking care of them, then the caretakers would have natural hormones within their bodies once again. And those were illegal. Those brought Irkens closer to being able to have children on their own. And if they could do that, then the children wouldn't all be the same, they wouldn't all be mindless drones.  
  
A smile began to creep onto her face. Well, that is, until she remembered an earlier thought: the natural hormones were illegal. Her smile crumpled as fast as it had started when she realized that they would be able to tell through the tests she would undoubtedly take, if not then by smell. Forgetting that she and Zim were fighting, she spoke up.  
  
"Zim we're both really attached to these smeets and even love them and you know that means that we have natural hormones coursing throughout our bodies and you know those are illegal and the other Irkens would be able to tell and then we might go to jail!" She took in a deep breath, for she had rushed that all without pausing or bothering to breathe.  
  
Zim too forgot that she and Tak were fighting when this all soaked in. When comprehension dawned, she slowly stood up, numb with shock and fear. She gulped.  
  
"Oh...no... Two crimes... Each punishable by death... Nooo... This...can't be...happening..." She choked out, almost ready to fall down on her knees. Indeed, her knees began to buckle a bit. "But no! They can't execute us!" She suddenly said, eyes alight with happiness. Tak looked puzzled, so Zim elaborated. "The Tallest have been planning Operation Impending Doom for quite a while now, and it will certainly be soon. We would make fine Elite Soldiers. They couldn't execute us, because they need as many good soldiers as possible. Its perfectly logical; to them, winning is more important than justice." She smiled smugly, swelling with pride.  
  
Tak looked unconvinced. "Zim, you sure are an egotist." She said rather playfully. It seemed as if both of the girls had forgotten the quarrel that had been so heated less than an hour ago.  
  
"Am not." said Zim petulantly. She swatted Tak half-heartedly, causing her bruise to be uncovered. Tak winced when she saw it, remembered that she had caused it. She turned her head to the side, not wanting Zim to see just how very ashamed she was.  
  
"Listen. I'm sorry for getting mad at you for making that virus. You probably wouldn't have written it then without my consent anyway. And I'm really, really sorry for kicking you. I shouldn't have done that." She looked sheepishly up at Zim, eyes filled with shame. She looked a smeet suddenly, apologizing to another for calling it a name and making it cry.  
  
Zim smiled lightly. "Its okay. Really. I understand completely; you actually had every right to be mad at me. And I'm sure you felt worse than I. You probably thought that I was just a bitch like all of your past non- friends. Well, I hope you know now that I'm not. Because I'm not," She grinned. "And I hope you'll sign up to fight in Operation Impending Doom One with me, so we could fight side by side. That would awesome."  
  
This made Tak laugh loudly, happy that Zim had forgiven her.  
  
"Well...since the Tallest probably want to put a gun in the hands of any remotely intelligent Irken being, I'm sure we could both sign up. And maybe get out of execution because of it."  
  
"YES!" exclaimed Zim excitedly. She wanted to show Irk that although she may be a short female, yet that didn't mean that she couldn't be a war hero. She began to fantasize about getting a holiday in her honor.  
  
In the meantime, the Academy's teachers were waiting for the two girls who had been working on the computers the day of the virus's conception that hadn't come yet. As their patience dwindled, their suspicion of them grew. 


	5. Injustice and Forgetting

SOOOO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND DON'T HURT ME WELL OKAY YOU CAN HURT ME BUT PLEASE LEAVE MY LIMBS INTACT!! I've had rEaLLy bad writer's block...Mmyep. Umm, okay. This chapter is a little...odd. But I SWEAR that next chapter, you will begin to see Tak's new personality shape. Why did I suddenly make the subject Tak? Because more interesting things will be happening to her in the next few chapters, I believe, and I am really trying to make this interesting. Sorry if this chapter is a little too dark, but right now, as these two Irkens are growing, they are experiencing many more emotions, I suppose, and I really like writing...different STUFF.  
  
ON WIT DA CHAPTER, HERE ARE YOUR HERRINGS AND EMPTY ROOT BEER CANS!!  
  
Reviewers THIS time will get...  
  
Copper Scrubbing Pads and candles. Confadulations.  
  
~ME  
  
P.S. Sorry for the short chapter.  
  
The guard prodded Zim's back with his spear.  
  
"HEY!" The female protested, rubbing her back. 'Jee, it's still nice place' she thought bitterly. "How DARE they treat the almighty ZIM in such a way..." She said just loud enough to be heard by the guard, still headstrong and loud after 19 months of prison.  
  
Sentenced for the burning of an entire Academy and the deaths of more than a few dozen Irkens, she had no chance of getting out any time soon. Tak, however, had a chance of release; considering her history of being obedient and docile, it had been decided that she would be allowed to leave soon, and that only served to piss Zim off even more.  
  
It was afternoon and they were being escorted back to the cell they shared by a positively /charming/ guard, who would hit them or prod them for no reason whatsoever. When they were thrown in the tiny cell, they as usual ended up with either their heads or their backsides hitting the ground hard.  
  
Tak rubbed her head. "Owww... Man, I just can't wait to get outta here, you know?"  
  
Zim snarled just a little, her already bad mood made worse. "Yeah, well, at least you won't have this on your record! Because you were deemed to not be a part of the virus, it won't end up being on your record, and you'll actaully have a chance to become an Invader..." She said bitterly, glaring at the wall so as not to meet Tak's eyes.  
  
"An Invader? I'm not so sure. More like an Elite Soldier, and if the need should arise, then I'd become an Invader." Tak said, rather gloomily. She wanted to tell Zim so badly that she would find a way to get them both out, no matter what. She wanted to be forgiven; she had been meek and quiet her whole life, and only now was she becoming what would define her future. She curled up, too alert to actually fall asleep. She'd rather just lay there and enjoy the silence that was so special in the prison. Most of the time they were working, each having their respective jobs, or eating, and then there was always the sound of machines and Irkens and fighting and despair, for there were those Irkens who had been bent so far they've broken.  
  
Zim had never bothered to really listen, to really take in her surroundings. She thought herself higher than the other prisoners, and any that opposed her would meet a spork, Zim's new weapon. Why a spork? For Zim had faith in the most under-rated utensil in the universe. A faith that no one quite understood, but now respected.  
  
Tak, however, had decided to keep a low profile in the prison. It was easier that way. She had reverted back to old ways and become quiet and respectful. Because of this, she was another face lost in the crowd, no one really knew her. She liked it that way. Sure, she was pushed and shoved, but though she put on a guise of not caring about the oppression, deep inside she was formulating a plan, for even if she would get out before Zim, it would be at least 30 or more years. Hence, the good behavior and cavity-formingly-sweet dispostion. Tak kept a quiet mouth and a quiet mind; new thoughts always formed, new plans, new methods.  
  
She was smarter than she made herself out to be, and in the beginning the guards had suspected her. But after a few months, they had decided that she was just another normal Irken being, albeit a quiet one.  
  
The was one problem about being so quiet. The sounds and the voices that she heard at night, that no one else could. Or, perhaps the others did hear the sounds, but decided to drown them out with endless chatter, endless banters. But Tak and Zim rarely talked now; Zim was pissed, and decided to let the world know by ranting about the unfairness of it all during lunch. Most just passed by her, but some threw rotten food at her, or just got in an argument to kill time.  
  
Tak heard scratching in the walls again; she curled up tighter. She always heard the same scratching, that sounds that always sounded like creatures moving in the walls. She imagined Slaughtering Rat People coming out at night and devouring prisoners one by one, she imagined the screams. She didn't know what the sounds were, and that worried her. But what worried her most were the thoughts in her head. When had she become so morbid, so paranoid? It was, after all, probably just janitorial Irkens cleaining the vents, or small bugs. But then what explained the missing Irkens? In the morning, there was always a missing Irken.  
  
The guards never bothered to check the walls.  
  
The scratching was, indeed, caused by movement. The walls had been carved out over the years by stolen eating utensils by prisoners, and after such a long time, the wall-road to freedom was complete. Every night, one Irken would go through, right after telling someone whom they trusted completely. The next night, the Irken who had been trusted with the information would tell a prisoner whom they trusted and escape, so on and so forth. This way, all of the trust-worthy Irkens were free. They could not risk letting word get out.  
  
It was astounding to think that Irkens who were not even fully grown had come up with the idea. This prison was actually the Irken equivalent of Juvenile Hall.  
  
What was more astounding is that no one but the escapees had a clue it even existed, and the only reason that the guards had never checked the walls was because prisoners made up phony tales of seeing giant rodents come out of a vent at one time or another, or heard a terrible shriek, or woken in the morning to see gray fur in their cell.  
  
The Irkens who designed the railroad in the first place later became scientists, and were currently designing weaponry for Operation Impending Doom. But they needed help in making things blow up like they were supposed to; they decided to visit jails, and rescue inmates that had been put there for blowing things up.  
  
Their latest target was a short, red-eyed female who had designed what was now considered the most powerful computer virus of all time; Zim was soon hailed as a hero in underground communities and amongst weapon designers all around Irk.   
  
Of course, she had no idea of this. She was, in fact, stewing in anger, making up more and more reasons to hate Tak.  
  
Tak was shaking as she listened to the scratching in the walls, the crawling, the clawing. She imagined a rodent sticking its long, furry snout out of the vent, whiskers bristling. She shivered and shut her eyes tightly. She had never been truly afraid in her life; only anxious. But she was experiencing fear, she knew it, and she was ashamed.   
  
She heard a hiss break the silence; she lay stock-still, eyes widening with fear. Another hiss, this time louder. It was coming closer, the rodent was coming closer, she could imagine the feel of whiskers softly brush her back. A hiss, a growl. She whimpered softly. She screamed when she felt something brush her back.  
  
Suddenly, raucous laughter, cackling that could belong only to Zim. Tak jumped to her feet, horrified that Zim would do such a thing. Their eyes met, Zim's shining with laughter and glee, Tak's set in a glare. She said nothing; she didn't feel the need to. The violet-eyed female merely stalked to the corner of the room, and curled up once again, eyes closed, yet mind still conscious.  
  
SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE!! She screamed in her mind, wanting out of this place that provided nothing but fear and hopelessness. She wanted to scream. There was always so much noise, yet there was never any reason for it. There was incessant noise and deafening silence, for the noise was never heard by her antennae. This was a juvenile prison, yes. But most ended up growing up and getting moved to a regular prison if they weren't released. Prisons on Irk, no matter whom they were designed for, adults or children, were brutal and awful, the air full of shame and fear.  
  
Over 82 percent of all inmates were deemed defects and shut down. There was no escaping it. All acts were considered traitorous, and because of this, depending on the severity of the case, those who committed them would be 'justly' punished. Most were executed. It was not spots off their Pak; executing another Irken would only mean one less mouth to feed. The Empire believed that Irkens ran only by their Paks; they never thought of their brains. The Pak was nurtured, and information was downloaded into it. The brain was left to rot.  
  
This was the only reason why an Irken needed a Pak to survive. Plus, the government was given full-power due to the fact that no Irkens had the ability to think independently. Well, some Irkens could.  
  
These were the criminals. These were the 'defects'. These were the ones that would, in the very distant future, carry out a revolution that would shake the foundations of Irk.  
  
But for now, Tak, who had no idea of her future, dreamed of fighting, violence, blood and weapons, death and fire, in a world where war was fought on your doorstep and laws had disappeared long ago.  
  
She awoke to a gruff voice explaining that as of now, she was free.  
  
Violet eyes opening, the girl sat up groggily and yawned widely. Zim was glaring at her, feeling betrayed. Tak gave her a lingering look and sighed sadly.  
  
Her hearts hardened; life would go on, and she had much training to attend. Not even her friendship with Zim would stop her from reaching her dreams. She had an Empire to serve, and that was where her loyalties lie.  
  
To the Empire, for the Empire, she thought as she breathed in the scent of freedom. She vowed to change from the meek, quiet Irken she had been.  
  
She set her sights Southward, where the underground military training units resided. She threw her past to the wind; there was no need for memories now. She'd rather forget Zim.  
  
* 


End file.
